<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《含沙》第十八章删减 by yusansui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861228">《含沙》第十八章删减</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui'>yusansui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《含沙》第十八章删减</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顾沙晨在性事上一直对施影很温柔，今天却有些失控，一边压着施影强势得亲吻，不给一丝喘息的机会，一边直接扯掉了施影了裤子。<br/>  下身暴露在空气中让施影瞬间抽了口气，条件反射的弓起身，却再一次被顾沙晨护着头压了下去，还一口咬上了施影仰头时献出的喉结。<br/>  力量上的差距让施影无法躲避得被困在了顾沙晨得两臂间，脆弱的喉结被顾沙晨又急又凶的咬着，像被顾沙晨掌控了生命。他喜欢被顾沙晨掌控时的安全感，可现下随时可能有人闯入的不安又让他清醒。他小心地躲了躲，可没等自己再开口说着提醒的话，顾沙晨就扳正他的脸，漆黑的眸子望着他，“乖。”<br/>  顾沙晨在施影这里永远有魔力，他只是僵了一瞬间，就着了迷般主动回吻。来自顾沙晨的巨大安全感能碾压他心里所有的不安，施影想着随他去吧，把自己的身体交给顾沙晨，就像曾经交出自己的心一样。<br/>  施影的全身心托付很好得取悦了顾沙晨，他把施影扶起，让他坐到自己的衬衫上，靠在椅背。他耐心地做着前戏，隔着衣服揉上施影的胸口，间或用修长的手指来回挑拨有些挺立的乳珠，待完全挺立后又夹在指缝间拉扯，那双白日里握着粉笔的手此时灵活的像在恋人身上舞蹈。<br/>  顾沙晨紧盯着少年的反应，刚刚怎么吻都吻不尽的泪水此时干涸在有些害羞的脸庞，让人更想好好疼爱。<br/>  胸口的酥麻和缠绵的视线让施影瞬间有了反应，青涩的性器直愣愣的挺立在空气中，龟头吐出一丝晶莹的体液，蹭在了顾沙晨裸露的腹肌上。<br/>  施影有些难耐的扭了扭腰，无辜的看着顾沙晨，想讨些抚慰。<br/>  顾沙晨轻笑了一声，手指立刻下滑，顺着施影胸膛滑到小腹，然后逐渐放慢速度，穿过稀疏的毛发，顺着柱身，直接滑到马眼，又在顶端略微按了按。<br/>  轻轻的撩拨非但没有缓解分毫，还让施影觉得更痒了。他有些委屈得挺胯，咬着唇用自己的小腿勾着顾沙晨的屁股，把自己的性器压在他火热的腹肌上上下磨蹭。<br/>  顾沙晨任他蹭着，低头给了他一个充满欲望的吻。远处人群的交谈与他们允唇的声应和着，让这凉亭里的空气潮湿又暧昧。<br/>  施影实在难耐，自己怎么动都觉得不够。他不禁有些焦躁，可又不敢叫出来，只能吻的汹涌，用动作告诉顾沙晨自己渴望。<br/>  可顾沙晨向来软硬不吃，他放开了施影的嘴，在他耳旁诱惑：“我帮你，你叫出来，好不好？”<br/>  校园里的学生还没走完，施影有些担忧地小声说：“我怕有人听到。”<br/>  可顾沙晨像是没听到一样，甚至身体往后撤了半步，不让施影继续蹭下去。<br/>  没了顾沙晨坚挺的肌肉，施影的性器再一起暴露在空气中，刚刚哭过的眼睛此时再次蓄起了眼泪。<br/>  顾沙晨见把人吊的差不多了，才又开口：“叫给我听，我帮你。”<br/>  想被抚慰的渴望此时压过所有羞耻，施影闪烁着眼睛，偏过头小声祈求：“老师，帮帮我。”<br/>  顾沙晨亲了他一口，却没有其他动作，低哑着声音：“看着我，大点儿声，叫好听点儿。”<br/>  “嗯…老师…老师…帮帮我…”<br/>  少年饱含情欲的声音在耳边响起，顾沙晨这才满意，夸奖般道：“乖。”说完，大手立刻包裹住施影可怜的性器。<br/>  顾沙晨的技巧跟施影根本不是一个水平，自从顾沙晨给他开了荤，他就再也没自慰过。<br/>  顾沙晨常年握笔的手指有些粗糙，可放在龟头上时的摩擦感让他沉溺。他感觉到那双手颠了颠自己的阴囊，又顺着中线重新握回柱身，上下撸动着。<br/>  施影被放在欲海里，过了好久才意识到顾沙晨也硬着呢。他动了动手指，把顾沙晨灼热的性器掏出来，学着顾沙晨的手指也给他抚慰着。可顾沙晨粗喘了口气，就拿走施影的手。在施影愣神的瞬间，便把自己的下身和施影放在了一起。<br/>  顾沙晨的大手握着两个人的性器摩擦，让施影爽得呻吟声越来越大，全然忘记这里真的时刻都会有人来。<br/>  看着施影失神的样子，顾沙晨的动作更加恶劣。他把自己的龟头顶在施影脆弱的囊袋上，手上的撸动不停，下身凶狠地顶弄着那柔软的地方。没过一会儿，施影就双目迷离得射了出来。<br/>  顾沙晨就着施影射出来的精液草草得开拓了几下他的后穴，就彻底把人压在身下，放肆得插进去顶弄起来。<br/>  施影被这疯狂的节奏顶得有些眩晕，可他还是迷恋得用手抚摸着顾沙晨的肌肉，拼命把破碎的呻吟压下去，半张着嘴想讨个吻。<br/>  顾沙晨这次没有吝啬，随着一个深顶，就低头吻住了他。<br/>  两个人唇舌肆意纠缠，放纵着自己的欲望。顾沙晨一边大手疼爱着施影，一边无情得抽插着。施影柔软的肠壁包裹着那粗大的性器，任他向自己索取、向敏感点碾压。<br/>  两个人像疯了般，衣衫不整得在校园一角尽情做爱。他们一个是温文尔雅的老师，一个是沉默寡言的学生，一个抽插着，一个承受着。他们满腔难言的感受在夜色中化开，随着一下下顶弄，伴着一声声夏虫，给这压抑的尘世放了把通天的大火。<br/>  大火熊熊燃烧，冲破了校园，烧碎了星河，燃尽了他们满腔愤懑。<br/>  施影借着月色，直直的望着顾沙晨，在这一刻他竟然感受到了身上人的委屈和压抑。他有些心疼得抱住了他，哑着嗓子说：“老师…对不起…嗯…我…我太爱你了…嗯…”<br/>  我太爱你了，所以才在被孤立的时候不敢告诉你，只一个人躲起来。我怕你像我的家人一样，嫌我麻烦。我怕失去你。<br/>  顾沙晨没出声，只是低头咬了他的肩膀，加快了抽插的速度。疾风暴雨得抽插了几十下后，顾沙晨闷哼一声，射在了施影的身体里。<br/>  射过后顾沙晨并没有立刻拔出，他喘着粗气撑起身体，低声说：“以后一定要相信我，不然我也会怕，我怕你放弃自己，放弃我。”<br/>  说着，顾沙晨不知想到了什么，忽然笑了一下：“而且他们那些算他妈哪门子的‘含沙射影’。语文老师好好教你，你认真记住了。”他把手放到施影的小腹按了按，感受到那含着自己性器的后穴瞬间一紧才开口：“你这叫‘含沙’。”说罢又凶狠地动了动，尚未软的性器抽插时带出了自己射进施影身体里的精液，他伸出手摸了一下，把那些体液擦到施影唇上，继续道：“我这叫‘射影’。”然后才抽出自己的性器，低头接了个深情的吻。<br/>  远处人群依旧喧闹，没人知道这里隐秘的浪荡。<br/>  不论夜晚还是未来，现在才，刚刚开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>